


Ognisty Koniec

by LucretiaAPeverell



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, Nocne myśli, Ogień, Ziemia, filozofia, postapokalipsa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucretiaAPeverell/pseuds/LucretiaAPeverell
Summary: Pozostawiam to do wolnej interpretacji.





	Ognisty Koniec

**Author's Note:**

> Pozostawiam to do wolnej interpretacji.

Wyobraź sobie kulę wiszącą we wszechświecie. Jest czarna, osmalona. Pokryta pęknięciami i wybojami. Nad kraterami unoszą się zgniłe opary siarki. Atmosfera, niegdyś ratująca życie, dusi sadzą i dymem. Skorupa pluje ogniem, wybucha i drży, w oczekiwanie na całkowity rozpad. Kiedy skumulowana energia eksploduje jak szkło.  
Aż nie zostanie z niej nic.  
Wygląda jak Piekło.  
Tym jest Ziemia. 

Wieki później jej powierzchnia jest zimna i nieruchoma, ale jej wnętrze wciąż toczy płomień, który nigdy nie zostanie ugaszony.


End file.
